


Golden Haze

by Ella_Imagines



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Imagines/pseuds/Ella_Imagines
Summary: A small glimpse of a night spent with Bruce, your third right heartline. Heartline/Soulmate AU
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Golden Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMind/gifts).



> Some spontaneous Heartlines smut. Yesterday I received a lovely comment on Heartlines Chapter 6 by GlassMind and it just gave me enough inspiration to write this little tidbit, I really really hope you don't mind smut.  
> I’m still learning to write smut, so I hope you all like it. I’m eager to see what y’all think of this 😘

Panting, you look at the ceiling. Your eyes struggle to focus on a single thing, mind foggy and slow as you take in all the sensations.

The gold details above, in the canopy curtains, become clearer, shinier for a moment before you close your eyes on instinct, tensing up as you feel another innocent lick on your clit. Cold tears slide down your overheated cheeks as your back arches and your head is thrown back with the force of the electric current going through your veins. 

“Bruce…” you whine breathlessly, whole body shaking as you fruitlessly try to get away from his lips. He holds you in place, the grip on your hips being tight but not enough to hurt or mark you, just like the silk ropes binding your hands together and to the bedframe never leaves your skin aching. “No more… I can’t…” you plead, not being able to string more than two words together. 

“Oh, my darling,” he coos, his hot breath hitting your overstimulated core and making you squirm. “You’ve only cum twice, the night’s only just started,” he drawls, looking down at you with hunger you’ve come to recognize as the type that will leave you at his mercy for hours. 

“Please…” you try again, but he’s already diving back down. 

You try closing your legs, try resisting, but just like every time before this, your strength is not enough to deter Bruce. He is relentless and he seems to know your body better than you do, knowing your exact limits before you have to say your safe-word. 

He ignores your attempts at keeping him at bay, simply placing his hands by your thighs and spreading you open. Before you can try again or even catch your breath, you feel his cool tongue prodding, his thumbs spreading your lips for him to have a better access. 

Gasping, you hold onto the silk bindings tighter. He hums, seemingly enjoying the taste of your previous orgasm still dripping from you. You want to believe you want to stop, that you’ve had enough, but your body betrays you as your hips rise to meet his eager tongue. His pouty lips suck and gather your wetness, swallowing and diving back for more, humming and groaning every so often. 

It takes him no time to have you on the edge again, thighs trembling as you feel the coil in your stomach tightening with every suck, lick and hum. 

“Bruce… B-Bruce, I’m… I’m going to—” you’re cut of by your own loud moan, the strong male understanding what you’re saying and doubling down on his efforts to push you over the edge, his tongue lapping up and down with vigor down your clit as he brings up a finger to collect your wetness and thrust into you with it. 

The sudden intrusion of his thick finger being knuckle deep inside of you as he takes a moment to suck on your clit is what finally does you in for the third time. Whimpers and cries fall from your lips as he keeps working you over with passion, stealing your breath away and making your vision turn white for what feels like a small eternity. 

When you eventually come down from your high, the first thing you notice is that your whole body feels incredibly hot. The second thing you notice is that Bruce is still lapping up your core with the same insistence as he was before your orgasm and, lastly, the third thing you notice is that your now unbound hands, pulling back at his hair, hold no match to the strength of his hunger. 

“A-ah… B-Bruce—” you whimper, tears falling down your cheeks as your body heats up and the tingling in your core becoming almost painful. “T-too much…” you whisper, head spinning as you look down to his dark eyes. 

He doesn’t stop but his eyes pin your gaze to his, silently ordering you to keep looking at him, keep staring at how he eats you out like the starved man he is, urging you to keep your gaze on his dripping, shiny lips, his tongue diving inside of you alongside his right hand fingers and toying with your clit. Your heartbeat pounding on your ears as you keep watching for what feels like hours but it’s probably only seconds, until his left hand reaches for your right one. In strike contrast with his feral licking, he gently takes your right hand from his weakly gripping his hair and intertwines his fingers with your limp ones. The soft caress of his fingers against the heartline that belongs to him adds up on the already crumbling dam of your sanity. 

Eyes rolling back and back arching, you cum again— no restraint in your voice, a choked up scream leaving you as you feel yourself drifting away into another plain of existence altogether. 

Opening your eyes again, you have to strain to focus on what’s in front of you… rather, above you. Bruce, your loving, sweet and devoted boyfriend, is staring down at you with a wide smile. You have to blink a couple of times before you can manage to see past his smile and look at the satisfaction in his eyes, the lust still clouding them… and the clear liquid dripping down his chin, down his neck, even on his chest and some on his hair. At first you think he might’ve taken a shower, but not all of his hair is wet, just a portion.

Your foggy brain takes a while to really catch what’s happening or even remembering why it’s so foggy in the first place— but once the cotton in your ears seems to dissipate and you’re able to hear what he’s saying. 

“Such a good girl for me, my perfect little soulmate, my love,” he praises with pride and tenderness that you know it’s only reserved for you. He caresses your cheek, his fingers cold and wet. On pure reflex, you open your mouth for him to place his fingers inside, letting you suck around them, making him coo even further. “So obedient, my heartline. You were so good to squirt on me, you always taste so sweet, my soul…”

You close your eyes, feeling your cheeks heating up as he keeps praising you and you finally connect the dots of why his hair was wet, along with his chin and chest. He seems to notice your embarrassment, taking his fingers out of your mouth and bringing your set of intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of your hand, more specifically his heartline. The feeling of peace and fulfillment washes through you again, making you release another soft moan. 

“Bruce…” you sigh, looking directly into his eyes and trying to push away the exhaustion wearing down on you. “I—”

“Are you ready to continue, my love?” he interrupts with a tender smile, his right hand going to grip your hip and that’s when you feel the head of his cock brushing down on your puffy and sensitive lips. “We have to make the most of this weekend, you know it’s not every day for the kids to let me have you all to myself~” 

His thumb brushes your heartline again, knowing the effect it has on both of you. Sure enough, you sag back on golden silk bed sheets and nod weakly. 

“Yes, Bruce,” you whisper, knowing you have a rough couple of days ahead of you… and probably a week of walking with a limp, if you can even muster the strength to get up after this. 

“Very well, my dear,” he says, leaning down for a gentle kiss. You melt into him, into the feeling of him holding your right hand even tighter, and let him consume you as much as he wants to. “I love you,” his voice is full of emotion, blue eyes staring lovingly at you. It makes your heart skip a beat before it starts beating at a hummingbird pace. You open your mouth, about to correspond and let him know how much you love him too, how much you long for the day he finally lights up one of your left heartlines so you can be more connected than ever before; but he thrusts inside of you before you can even begin to think of how to express it all, making you release a whimper. “And I know you love me too…” he says with a small, strained smile before starting a slow, passionate pace that makes you forget everything except for the moment you’re living on. 


End file.
